Fixing Mistakes
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "Jadelyn! What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around, "I was expecting someone else, and certainly not my ex-girlfriend," Jade scoffed and swatted his chest, suppressing the urge to cringe at the word 'ex' and instead looking at him seriously. "Cut the crap Beckett," And she closed the distance between them her arms wrapping loosely around his neck, her body pressing close.


Fixing Mistakes

After finishing the screening of his movie, "The Blonde Squad." He headed back stage, sneaking off so not to be mauled by the North Ridge girls, that honestly, could have represented his movie easily with their airheaded-ness.

Chuckling to himself, he looked around, making sure no one saw him, and disappeared into the dressing room, shutting the door.

He whistled out, leaning against the door with his hands behind his back, looking side to side.

Within a few seconds, Jade popped out and walked over, standing a few feet away from him, her lips quirking up in a smirk. Beck feigned a gasp,

"Jadelyn! What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around, "I was expecting someone else, and certainly not my ex-girlfriend," Jade scoffed and swatted his chest, suppressing the urge to cringe at the word 'ex' and instead looking at him seriously. "Cut the crap Beckett," And she closed the distance between them, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck, her body pressing close, her lips hovering over his, her darker blue eyes watching him. "We're alone now," Beck grinned widely and curled his arms around her waist, pressing his lips feverishly to hers.

She responded eagerly, her hands threading in his soft brown hair, scratching gently at his scalp, earning a groan. She smirked, her teeth tugging his bottom lip out and releasing. "And besides," She murmured, "Who said ex?" She smiled gently and pecked his lips, before shifting back.

"Not me." He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, moving it out of his face so he could look at her better.

So yes, Beck and Jade were dating again. But they were the only ones that knew, considering last time, when it was public, it was only temporary. Everyone had to always pry into their lives; specifically Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie. And Rex, if you count him as a person.

Which Jade didn't.

She pouted softly, "Aw, what a shame, I can't brag about you anymore." Beck laughed, his deep chocolate eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well you can, if you want to blow this whole charade…"

"No!" She answered immediately, glaring, "No. Just no. I don't want us to be ruined again, do you want that?" He shook his head,

"Of course not babe." He kissed her forehead. Jade bit her lip, sighing.

"Beck," She says, looking up at him and meeting his eyes, looking a bit unsure. He gazed at her, giving her his attention. "Do you…actually love me? Or am I just second best?" Beck rose an eyebrow quizzically.

"What do you mean Jade?" She pushed herself out of his arms and crossed his arms, her eyes hardening.

"I mean, when you tried to kiss Tori and she rejected you, are you only back with me because she said no to you." Beck's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to ask how she knew about that, when Jade rose a hand stopping him.

"Cat left her video chat open, I saw everything." Her eyes narrowed. "So am I second best again Beck? Is this going to be any different form last time?" She crossed her arms.

"What!" His eyes bulged. "You-You saw all of that?"

"Open up your ears, I already said that, I'm not repeating myself." He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Babe, Jade, no, you aren't my second best." He shook his head, looking at her from under his hair that was constantly falling back into his face. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Her gaze didn't change and she put her hands to her hips, "Then you tell me, how convenient it is, that a few days after you tried kissing her and she rejected you, you ask for me back?" He shook his head vigorously and he wrapped his fingers around her forearms, loosening her arms from their position on her hips.

"Jade, it was also after the Platinum Awards, when you did that for Tori…and I realized how much I still love you, and how I never told you that often enough, and I made the biggest mistake of my life." He explained. "The last few weeks of our relationship, all we did was fight, right?"

Jade hesitated, but nodded, opening her mouth to say something, but he continued to talk, "I never got to see that nice side of you," She gave him a look that said 'Jee, thanks.' With a roll of her eyes.

Beck chuckled, "It was just a wake-up call is all I'm saying, I don't want to be with anyone but you Jade." He looked at her seriously, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you and only you, you have to believe me."

She bit her lip, her eyes wandering around his face, "I don't **have to,** do anything," His face fell, "But I do love you Beck, you just have to promise me, that you won't keep trying to get me jealous."

He opened his mouth to object, when she brought a hand and pressed it to his lips, shushing him,

"You know what I'm saying is right! You always try to make me jealous by flirting with other girls," She glanced around, still making sure they were completely alone, "You say you like when I get riled up." She glared.

Beck grinned sheepishly behind her hand.

"Well I don't like it, so stop it." She snapped and moved her hand to plant a quick kiss on his lips, her heart fluttering as she kissed him, "I love you." She murmured, her dark blue eyes looking up at him.

He smiled, "I love you too Jade."

"Ya know Beck?" She crossed her arms, burying her cold hands in her sweater. He looked at her. "I realized two things today," She said, resting her head on his chest, her eyes darting to the floor, a smirk playing on her lips.

"And those are?" He says, resting a chin on her head.

"One," She spoke, "It's better to have these little fights alone, then having gigantic blow outs near our friends," He stopped her, patting her arm.

"Jade."

"What?"

"You said **our** friends." She was silent.

"Yeah? So?" She scowled. He nudged her gently with his arm, "Admit it, you've gotten to know them well too. Admit it Jadelyn. Admit, you like our friends."

"No Beckett!" She crossed her arms, a hint of a smile crossing her face. "Are you done interrupting me?"

"Yup." He grinned, amused by her antics yet again. "Now what's the second thing you realized?"

"I was going to tell you, but you interrupted me."

"I did not."

"You did so."

"Did not."

"Did so- Wait! Stop that! Just let me tell you!" He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Go on."

"Thank you, almighty Beck."

"Your welcome almighty Jade."

"Beeeeck." She whined. "Stop it." He rolled his eyes but shut up.

"As I was saying, the other thing I realized was," She stopped there, staring at the scarf hanging around his neck, and tugged at it with her hands.

"What?" He rose an eyebrow, "What did you realize?" He laughed. She then tugged at it again.

"That this scarf, is incredibly gay."

AN: HA! I loved that last line. Jade always has to get a few insults in. And this what I think should happen, considering that Bade didn't work out when they were openly exposed to jealousies, and all that other annoying shit, maybe it could work, if they stayed a bit more… quiet about their relationship. Because, honestly, I love them together, and I hate Tori, but I don't mind if any of you like her. Opinions, are once again, like assholes, everyone has one, so yeah. Well, let me know what you think! I'm just going to write a few drabbles sort of like this one about their new /secret/ relationship, so read on! :)


End file.
